Broken Leash
by KeikoMiyano
Summary: Elena Laurinaitis or the personification of Lithuania seeks independence. But how can she be free when her heart and soul is taken? And how will she help her sister Samogitia, when she is in a love story of her own,desperately trying to run away. How will the leash will be broken for them both?
1. Chapter 1

She inhaled deeply and slowly climbed out of the bed. Her long and thin brown hair flew around her pale face like a spider web. The girl hugged her waist with trembling arms. A clock on a wooden night table showed exactly 6 AM.  
>She is not allowed to sleep anymore .<br>The girl glanced at the empty bed next to her. An image flashed through her eyes. A man always slept there when he was in her house. She remembered how he often whined to let him sleep with her. She always agreed since she knew that he liked men and because...She felt safe next to him.  
>"Feliks..."<br>She wasn't allowed to show any weakness. She was a country. She was stronger.  
>But Russia is still scary as hell.<br>The girl was startled by a gentle knock. After a few seconds a head with puffy blonde hair peeked in.  
>"E-Elena...Please.."the boy nervously looked behind him" Hurry up..." he ended with a whisper and quickly closed the door.<br>School. She can't believe she is going to school. Apparently there is a special school for countries and she is going to go there.  
>Elena glanced at the calendar on the wall.<br>"February 1st."she muttered to herself as she heard quick footsteps near her room and the door was opened again.  
>"Sesule, are you sick or something?"A girl with thick brown hair that went just a little under her chest and deep green eyes asked.<br>"No,Kotryna,I am a little...Spaced out." Elena gave a weak smile to the girl.  
>"Well,then hurry up. Ruskis doesn't like to wait"the girl known as Kotryna rolled her eyes, smiled and left. Elena felt as a warm feeling rushed through her as she saw the girl's smile. Her little sister or the personification of Samogitia, was like a ray of sunshine. She always have been.<br>She still can't believe that she could have given Kotryna to Gilbert or in other words Prussia, in the Xlll century,even more than few times. Good thing that Samogitia was strong and never gave up. She defended her land until the Prussian almost destroyed her. Then she finally went back to the Dutch and Elena and she became a part of Lithuania. Prussia still fought for her but apparently Lithuania was too strong. Only at that time...  
>Elena snapped out of her thoughts and finally went to the bathroom. It was small and crowded,but it was better than nothing. While combing her hair, she thought that Russia is acting strange lately. He was a lot calmer and... The man looked sick. Well,maybe it is because she and Kotryna are secretly planning to get their independence. But she didn't wanted to make Ivan sick. After all, she pitied him and understood the man.<br>Not that this matters at the time. Lithuania looked at her reflection in the spotless mirror and frowned. She looked worse and worse each day. Her sister was no better. Even though she hid it, Samogitia was sick. That time when Germany took quite a lot of her land, she couldn't move a bone. Of course, Elena felt a bit of her pain too,but...  
>The girl shook her head and sighed. Freedom would be nice,but at the moment she has to worry about that school..<p>

Elena stood in front of a small building fenced with a metal fence with sharp ends. The image of them reminded the girl of a rather unpleasant memory.  
>She was holding her sister's hand-scared and broken. Elena grasped it as it was the world. Samogitia was trembling. Not from the fear,but from the pain. For ages their land was a battlefield and alas they couldn't take it anymore and succumbed. The guards' spears shone in the faint sunlight. Kotryna shook her head and winced<br>"I don't want this,sesule,I don't want this..."she whispered.  
>Lithuania only stepped closer to her while Samogitia buried her face into sister's arm. The huge wooden doors opened as Elena felt how her insides stiffened.<br>"Fucking move!"someone snarled behind the Lithuanian. She felt her heart skip a beat ,despite the coldness in the voice. That voice belonged to a man-a handsome,yet cruel man. He was named Nikolai or the personification of Belarus. He was obsessed with Ivan and she... She was in love with the cold-hearted Belarusian,even thought he hated her. Only Samogitia knew about her sisters' feelings and she didn't chide her. Kotryna once herself had a crush on Nikolai,when they were both just children,living peacefully. But after the man went to live with the Russian,Nikolai went a bit crazy and Samogitia's feelings cooled down. But not Lithuania's.  
>Elena tilted her head and quickly started to walk towards the main door,Samogitia next to her,Russia in front,Estonia and Latvia just a bit behind while Ukraine and Belarus was a bit more behind. Elena felt the burning gaze on her back while Kotryna looked back and glared angrily. Nikolai furrowed his brows and opened his mouth as to say something,but Ivan turned to them and said with a broad smile on his narrow pink lips.<br>"Don't fight"  
>The Belarusian immediately shut his mouth and looked at his brother with a much softer gaze. Elena always wanted that gaze to lay on her,but it was just a wish.<p>

"Elena,Elena! Look!" a boy with platinum blonde hair ran next to her,holding a small bird.  
>"Oh,it's injured!"a girl put her hands on the boy's fingers,her brows furrowed lightly as a spark of sadness flashed through her pretty green eyes as she slowly took the bird."It is a swallow. Poor thing..."<br>"We have to take care of its wounds!"the boy looked at her with his dark blue eyes.  
>"Yes."the girl put the swallow near her chest,holding it tightly,yet gently while taking the boy's warm palm. He looked at her slightly displeased,but squeezed her hand. They ran towards a big house, together.<p>

"Lithuania! Lithuania! Wake up!"someone whispered in front of her loudly. That someone was Alfred F. Jones-personification of U. S. He stared at the brunette. Although he looked quite serious at the moment,his eyes shot sparks of understanding,like-"Ugh,I would have fallen asleep by myself too!"  
>Elena felt how her cheeks flushed with pure crimson,while the teacher,Mr. Africa -an old man with warm black eyes and dark skin with wrinkles near his eyes and lips-looked at her slightly displeased.<br>"Miss Lithuania,I understand that World History is not a very interesting subject for nations,but I am pretty sure you don't know everything!"  
>Elena only tilted her head and sat straighter in her chair. She heard how few giggled,but Africa only glared at them and those people went silent immediately.<br>The bell rang only few minutes later. Lithuania tried to quickly pack her books,but Samogitia was faster and marched to her sister.  
>"That bastard Prussia! If I wasn't so polite,I would have smacked his prideful face..."she said while glaring at Gilbert. He glared at her as well,exiting the classroom,he was followed by Ivan and he of course-by Nikolai. He gave a small glance to Elena,but it was full of disdain and hatred. The girl sighed and put her backpack on her back.<br>"Sese,no need to be cruel. Now...What is the next lesson?"  
>"It is P. E. Like,troublesome!"a man,who surprisingly wore a girl's school outfit and with bright yellow hair, which resembled very smooth straws. His green eyes darted from one sister to another.<br>"F-Feliks!"Lithuania smiled widely and hugged him "I didn't see you during the were you?  
>"I,like,had Math and after it I asked your brother Eduard where do you have your first all , I missed you!"he blushed while wrapping his hands around Lithuania's neck. Suddenly the warmth the Pole gave to her was taken away. A Russian looked down to them,his eyes slightly narrowed.<br>"Don't touch her,Poland. Lithuania is mine now."he said while the air around him became stiff and dark. Samogitia gaped her mouth,but quickly shut it,her eyes grasped Elena.  
>"Ah,Mister Russia,it is not a very big de-"the Lithuanian couldn't finish her sentence,because Ivan grabbed her arm,roughly and pulled her with no mercy. The girl winced from pain,but remained silent. Kotryna followed them,while Feliks only looked after the Russian with eyes,which burned with hatred<p>

...

Nee,what do you think? It is my first fan fiction with my OC Samogitia-chan.  
>No,I didn't use my name for her *internally laughs*<br>Also as you see,this FF will have a fem!Lithuania and a male!Belarus. Why? Because in that ways the incest is also full of yaoi. Ugh,please don't blame me my poor English. I still have to review the times and stuff.  
>And for the last,correct me if you see any historical mistakes. There might be some,so.<br>Translations:  
>Sesule- A nice way to say sister in Lithuanian. I kno ur jelly.<br>Ruskis- A way to say Russian in Lithuanian. Most usable to insult when nobody hears,lols.  
>And yeah,soon I will upload some art of dys FF. The later chapters will be much longer,I hope.<br>Review and fav this if you think this will be good.  
>AND I SWEAR I WILL COMPLETE THIS AND WON'T LEAVE THIS FF UNFINISHED LIKE THE PEOPLE WHO START TO WRITE A GOOD FF AND THEN STOPS. NOPENOPENOPE. Pinky promise.<br>Woa,that is a one hellah long Author's note. Anyways,see you later!


	2. Chapter 2

Firstly,I want to apologize. I wanted to update earlier,but I am such a lazy ass. And yet again,this one is short. I just can't make them long fast -cries-  
>And I am stuck at this point ugh,so there will be a lot of small chapters. But do not fear, because I am here!<br>Anyways,I hope you enjoy this chapter!

Elena stood in the gym, surrounded by her siblings,while Ivan was only few meters away. The Russian guarded her with his piercing Lithuanian felt how her whole body is trembling, especially when a particular man was killing the girl with his eyes. Kotryna stood very close to her sister,since the German brothers were,especially the sneaky looking one,staring straight to the Samogitian. The younger girl sighed at relief when a carefree looking boy clung to the blonde German, making him shout in the process and shift his attention from her.  
>"That Feliciano,like,is so cute! I would totes ask him to a date if not that huge pile of muscles!" Feliks said after appearing out of nowhere. Elena flinched and darted her eyes to Ivan,begging the Pole to leave only by her movement. She might be selfish,but she didn't want another black bruise on her arm. Feliks-a miracle!- understood the girl and slowly nodded,looking a bit lost. Raivis and Eduard quickly caught up with the situation and both took the Pole by his hands.<br>"Ah,Feliks,lets go to greet Feliciano if you missed him!" the Estonian laughed nervously and pulled him,while the Latvian tilted his head,but copied Eduard's movements.  
>Ivan only looked at the three men,but said nothing,until his brother hissed.<br>"Are you going to let them act like this? I think you should show those lowlifes who is their master." every Nikolai's word was dipped in poison.  
>"Nyet."he glared at the Belarusian and took a small step away from his brother. Ivan was quite irritated at the man's behavior. Nikolai inhaled sharply and looked at the ground. Elena felt how her heart ached. He looked so helpless at the moment,but the feeling disappeared when the Belarusian lifted his head and frowned. Suddenly his eyes shut down,like all the life in him melted away. Nikolai straightened his back and walked to the Lithuanian. Kotryna suddenly stepped between them and looked up the blonde.<br>"What do you want?" she said,her voice hard as iron.  
>"Move,chlop." the Belarusian hissed,while the girl gasped,hurt written on her face. She opened her mouth,but Nikolai roughly shoved her aside as she fell to the ground,letting out a high pitched cry. Elena quickly kneeled to her sister,but the man grasped her wrist and twisted it. Lithuania bit her lip, as she felt her hand go numb and tried to pull it away from him. Nikolai continued to twist it, smirking as if felling pleasure from others pain. The other nations looked at them,but only few started to run towards the conflict.<br>"Stop it!" someone shouted and grabbed the Belarusian by his collar. That someone was the P.E teacher Ms. North America. Her jet black hair was tied up in a hard bun and her eyes shone like obsidian. Nikolai frowned,but at the sight of his brother,his face became calm. Elena held her sprained wrists and looked at her sister,wanting to help her to get up,but she was already gone. Lithuania furrowed her eyebrows,as Ms. North America,after tossing Belarus to his brother,asked.  
>"I think you should go to see the nurse"<br>"But.. My sister is.." muttered the girl.  
>"She is already there" the older woman smiled and then turned to the other nations "There will be no lesson today! Off all of you! Except you, Arlovsky." she ended with a glare towards the man.<br>There were no shouting or complaints. Everyone just talked between their groups. Elena gulped the tears in her throat and walked out with them. She quickly jogged to the nurses office and saw Kotryna sitting there,holding an ice pack on her elbow.  
>"The nurse is out for a few minutes." she said with a hoarse voice.<br>"Oh,I see..." Elena tilted her head as Samogitia walked to the girl and led her to the coach she was sitting on. Then she put the ice on the injured wrist. Lithuania bit her tongue and dug her nails into her palm. Kotryna looked at her with pity,while Elena whispered.  
>"That Nikolai... What is wrong with him?"<br>"He is a psycho! If I was ready, I would have kicked his buttocks! Hurting you out of the blue-why do you even like him?" she blurted while a sneaky laugh spread in the room as Gilbert entered it.  
>"Hah, your sis loves the bad Nikolai?" his voice was full of disdain. Something the Prussian always gave to everyone.<br>"Shut up,idiot! I don't need your help anymore!" Samogitia shouted out, her cheeks patterned with red spots.  
>"I am not here to help you! I just wanted to tell you that the dorm lists are here and I am in the same one as you." he smirked.<br>"Those goddamned co-ed dorms! Why do we have to live in them?!" Kotryna hissed.  
>"What about me,Gilbert?" Elena asked, her voice trembling.<br>"Ahh,you?" he glanced at the paper. " Ivan." Prussia said casually.  
>Lithuania sighed and grasped the ice pack. She knew this was coming, since Russia was a bit over protective of her. Samogitia stroked her shoulder.<br>"I am sure my dorm will be next to you,sesule!"  
>"Actually,no. We will be living far away from her. " Gilbert smirked as Kotryna glared at him.<br>"I will be leaving, I have something to do" she said as Elena giggled. Those two were always fighting.  
>"Okay,but don't forget to come to me later!"<br>Samogitia smiled as she grabbed Prussia by his collar and left the office. Lithuania's smile slowly faded as she frowned.

"Gilbert,you should comfort her,not to freak the living out of her!" Kotryna hissed.  
>"I don't care,oh God!"<br>"We made a deal!" she stood in front of him and looked into his eyes. The Prussian tried to avoid her gaze,but to no avail.  
>"F-fine,okay! Goddammit!" he said and continued to walk to his room as Kotryna followed.<p>

Ivan smirked as he stood in his room. It was easy to bribe the one who sorted the nations,especially when the one who did it was a human. He walked to Lithuania's bag,which was there for a while. Russia silently hummed to himself. For a long time he wanted this and finally his brother was not there to interfere. He slowly turned around as the door opened.

Reviews would be nice 3  
>The next chapter will be roughly in a week,maybe even earlier. I kiss all of you and atia~!<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

Russia slowly turned around and saw a girl with brown locks looking at him. Her eyes were widened for a second,but she quickly brushed a hand across her cheek in order to hide the emotion Ivan was causing. The man chuckled and took a step towards Elena. She immediately lifted her chin and grasped a small paper in her sweaty palms. Russia arched his eyebrows and gently took her hand,smiling at the state of the smaller nation.

"What is this?" he asked. It was more of a rhetorical question,since Ivan already held the paper. He straightened it and frowned. Lithuania bit her lip and shakily lowered her head. The man's frown turned into a calm smile again as he pocketed the little piece. "I guess I will pay him a visit right now. You agree with me,Lithuania?"

She hesitated for just a millisecond, but it was enough for him. Ivan cut the distance between them in a big step, staring at the girl. Elena tried to look up,but all she managed was the pitiful rise of her chin and now she was looking at his neck,covered by a thick scarf. Suddenly it moved to her and hid the girl's face. Lithuania tried to step back,but strong arms pushed her to the broad chest,which belonged to the Russian. Elena inhaled the scent of him. It was actually quite nice,something she didn't expect. It was a mix of some kind of oil and candy-the man ate those,especially the ones which sticked to teeth. Girl's muscles relaxed-after all the man radiated warmth. A small brush on her waist woke her up as Lithuania felt heavy breathing next to her ear. Panic rose in the small chest of hers. It was the first time Ivan tried to make a move this big. In the past the Russian was pretty distant-he would only look at her and follow with his gaze,sometimes smiling with that childish smile of his-and shy. But after the Great Depression, when he took Elena back from that heaven-I mean from America's house- Ivan became more protective of her. Much more protective. He cut all her ties with the world and what she was left with was...Ivan.

"You are mine,you know? You will never,ever leave,you know? We will be always together,you know? You know,you do..." the Russian whispered and Lithuania's heart ached.

She hated him at these moments even more she hated him already. But.. Hate is not the right word here,no... She felt bad for him. He was so vulnerable, so petite,like those flowers he loved. They looked tough and strong,but at the end they were just flowers. And in the end he was just a man who craved love. Elena gently stroked his back-as much as his embrace let her to-and heard how Ivan sighed in relief. She felt as goosebumps covered those places his breath touched

"I love you. I know you do too" he muttered, took her remaining hand,which hung helplessly by Lithuanian's side,and intertwined it with his.

...

"Arghh,I am fricking tired!" an albino growled as he jumped on a small bed,covered by clothes.

"You little piece of rotten cooked rat,get off my clothes!" a girl shrieked, exiting from a small passing,which lead to another room.

"Nah,they are too comfortable." the "little piece of rotten cooked rat" took a small pile of unknown clothes and buried his nose in them. He was like this for a few seconds until a pang of pain echoed through his body. Gilbert tried to get up,but his face got smacked into the bed. The Prussian struggled but a heavy object climbed on his back,near the neck.

"Are you not entertained, pervert?" Samogitia laughed and continued her "punishment". The boy tried to shift his position, shouting muffled curses,but the girl on his back weighted,it seems, like an army of angry women. Kotryna laughed again and relaxed a bit, deciding that it was enough,but Prussia though the other way-he was still waiting for an another attack,so he quickly turned around and froze. This whole situation reminded the boy of that one time with Hungary,when he bumped into her in a forest. She was injured and well... As always he made fun of her. He acted all cool and all until he...Saw the girl's cleavage. He remembered how he gave her his robe and left all flustered and confused. He wasn't used to girls. At all. Whenever he saw Hungary now, disturbing images of her flashed through Prussia's mind.

Was this same now too,only this time with Samogitia-an enemy of his? In many of his existence years he tried to destroy her,in order to be one with the Livonian knights. If this would have happened, he would be a strong country by now,having many lands and nations under his rule. But now...

" Why you always get in my way!" he shouted trying to hide the blush spreading across his pale face. Even though his enemy,even though he realised she was a female-not a male like most of the countries- so the though of her this close to him didn't disturb Prussia much,the fact that the girl's lower part was only few inches away to his face made him want to cry from both-joy and despair. Samogitia looked at him confused as he turned his face away and pushed her.

"Gilbert,what is wrong? You know that we are playi-"

"I don't like this-you aren't my friend! The only reason I help you is because I want that fucker Russia to be in pain,that is all! And we aren't children anymore..."he finished and pushed her again. The girl looked at him slightly hurt.

"I though that the fact I am a girl doesn't change the way you view me.."

"It doesn't,it's just...I.."he muttered and stood upon those words. He saw Kotryna's face and felt bad. Although he looked and acted like an asshole,he was actually gentle-Prussia,of course,didn't want anyone to see his real him.

Samogitia sighed and motioned him to leave. "The light bulb is not working, go find a new one." she said with a tired voice." I will tidy the room,so no worries.

"Mhm." Gilbert said lamely and exited. The girl sighed again and hid her face in her palms. They were still warm and reminded her of the boy. Kotryna didn't understand what was wrong with him. All these years they tried to eliminate each other, fighting, sometimes being friendly-when someone who was in control of them were watching. And it was fun. She liked Gilbert. He was like a frenemy to her,the one she could punch whenever she wanted,because the boy wouldn't take it seriously. Probably would have punched her back. And that is why she hated turning more feminine. She didn't wanted to lose him.

...

America paced back and forth in his large room. It was already half an hour he gave Canada the paper with his dorm number-he had to pass it to Lithuania. Alfred hoped that the girl would come right away to him.

"Ahhhhh,my head hurts!" he whined while rubbing his temples. His brother sat on the bed,ready to jump and run through the door anytime. Matthew raised his hand and tried to say something while grasping a bear plush close to him. America,being a loud man,which hardly heard anyone,didn't notice his attempts to get some attention. Canada tried to say something again, but sighed and hooked his nose.

"Help me, Mattie!" Alfred winced after some time,almost crying. The Canadian gulped and opened his mouth.

"I.. W-well,I c-can g-go.."he inhaled and licked his bottom lip. Matthew hated when he started to talk like this. "I can go to Russia's room to talk to him. We are in quite good terms,I think. While it I can check on Lithu-"

"GENIUS,MY BROTHER IS A GENIUS!" the American smiled widely and urged Canada to stand up. "Go right away,don't waste any time! Quick,quick!" he pushed his brother through the door and shut it. Canada frowned his adorable face. Even then he couldn't look angry. He grasped his bear and sighed as it winced. Matthew slowly walked towards the room he needed;he heard lots of voices. Oh,it seems Romano is shouting at Spain again,while Germany did the same thing on his brother. Muffled voices of Austria and Switzerland-they seem to argue over something. And France is yet again laughing while-what a surprise!- England is screaming and throwing stuff around the room. While he was close to Russia's dorm, he could swear he heard cries of Sealand-and someone frantically trying to calm him. It was either Latvia or Finland. Maybe both,because he could feel the foggy atmosphere of Sweden and he followed Tino everywhere. He smiled and then sighed. Canada suddenly stood and looked at the door in front of him. That is it. He gently knocked on it and waited for a few seconds until he heard footsteps-large ones. He grasped his bear harder as the door opened.

"Yes?.."

...

Ergh. That was a long vacation for me,huh? I was cockblocked by other fanfictions and by this awesome game named Catherine. Oh and school and tests and duties and shit and all. Anyways,I tried to make this as long as I could. And in the next chapter...

MUCH PAIRING

SUCH FLUFF

VERY OTP

SO OC

WOW.

yea. So anyways, thank you for waiting (if you did). Next chapter will be more longer. Reviews and all are appreciated and loved and raped c: See ya!


	4. Chapter 4

Breathe in. Breathe out. But she can't.

Elena felt as her heart ran laps in her chest, almost as she was a little mouse or a rabbit held in hands. Well,maybe she was. And the hunter was him. Lithuania felt as a heavy object,it seems, started to squeeze her lungs and the girl tried to push her lips away from his. But those merciless arms grabbed her into a tighter embrace. Is she's going to die while kissing? Suddenly someone gently knocked on the door and Ivan took a step back from her, his usually thin pink lips now swollen and bright red. Elena clutched her palms to her bony chest and deeply inhaled. The girl felt relief at first, but then she froze, crazy thoughts running in her head; it still was quite dizzy from all the lip action and the lack of oxygen during it. A shiver ran down her spine and Ivan opened the door. A man with golden locks and glasses,they shone in the dim light,which was peering from the slightly parted curtains. A-Alfred?.. No, it wasn't him, American's voice was far more cheerful and this one was... Surprisingly adorable. It reminded her of Latvia and let's face it,he was the youngest and the most cutest from the Baltics'. "...ahh,I see! It's nice of you, Canada!" Russia chirped and smiled innocently. That smile was cute too,only a different kind of cute. Somehow it gave a message to everyone to take step back, which Matthew did. Ivan's eyebrows rose,but he acted like he didn't noticed it. "So yes, that is all I wanted." the Canadian smiled too and quickly glanced at Elena. She nodded and slightly smiled, like telling she will be going to his brother when she gets a chance. He got the silent answer and shifted his attention to the taller man. "Well, I have to get going. I will see you later,Russia-san." he widened his smile. "Yes,yes! See you later, Canada!" he said,his voice smooth and calm. It was visible that Russia liked him a lot more that his twin brother. Matthew was exactly Russia's type-calm,gentle and a little submissive at times. The only thing that held Ivan from the man was that Canada had America and was strong by himself. After the blonde left, Elena felt atmosphere dampen. Russia slowly turned around and smiled,walking back to her."N-no,no,not again,not again" she thought, palms getting sweaty more each time she heard footsteps close in. "R-Russia,sir..." Lithuania muttered and bowed her head,wanting to disappear in thin air,but failing miserably. But the Russian just chuckled to himself and lifted her chin. He took the girl's hand and through her mind flashed a painful déjà vu. "You look adorable when you are hesitating" Ivan whispered and pulled out something from his pocket. Elena curiously eyed it,afraid what the thing was. "Wh-what?" the words flew from her lips, without the blessing of her brain, but he didn't seem anxious by it. Instead he smiled and... Pain. Lots and lots of pain,she even had to bite her lip in order to not scream,choking on her voice. She looked down at the blink of the eye and saw a small leather leash wrapped around her wrist. The thing that was causing pain was in the inner side-hundreds of small pins, impaling the girl's skin,finding their place in the flesh. A small buckle fastened off the stripe and another flow of crimson blood leaked out and found its way to the ground. Russia leaned over to her, gently kissing Lithuania's cheek and stroking a thumb under her puffy red eyes. "It's my little present to you" his voice twisted around her like smoke in the wind, enveloping with man's intoxicating voice timbre. "So you would know to whom do you belong." Ivan smiled and patted Elena's head, then turned around his heel. "I have to go, but be ready when I come back" he showed the mess from his bags and exited through the door. A loud bang and she is finally alone. A few blood droplets fall down as she finally regain her consciousness and wince from the pain. The girl cursed under her breath, hurrying to the bathroom and sending the Russian to the all four sides.

...

Breathe in. Breathe out. Her chest is quite big.

Gilbert smacked himself for these immature thoughts. The last thing he should care about is her chest. Most importantly...Kotryna was sleeping, completely as his mercy. He smirked as many things he could do to her at this defenseless state. Paint her face, put toothpaste on her hands, dye her hair or anything else that would make Samogitia scream and punch him with those pretty fingers clenched into fists. He giggled and leaned on his hands, staring at her."I'm just looking at her just because I can't think off how to torture her. There is no other particular reason to look at her anyways. Yeah." he comforted himself in his mind. He leaned even closer, inspecting the delicate jaw line. Prussia furrowed his brows and envied the female nations. They looked so pretty and so... Calming... He leaned even closer,wanting to touch it, but those pair of eyes slowly opened, the eyes shifting to sides and seeing... Nothing?... Kotryna yawned and immediately turned to the other side,mumbling about additional five minutes as Gilbert sighed in relief,slowly crawling to the door, getting ready to wake her up his style and making himself a mental note-never,ever let his heart take over by this much.

...

Belarus sat on the bed, his eyes darkened. On the opposite side sat a blonde,combing his hair and not noticing the others icy look. But there was who did. "F-Feliks, h-hurry uuuup!" Italy whined, clearly wanting to go far away from the glaring Belarusian. The latter apparently didn't give a damn and continued to stare until the blonde stood up. "Okay,like,we both know this isn't nice for both of us,so just don't go into scary tantrums and we're good." the Pole ended and turned to the Italian and nodded for him to leave. They had femboy things to do. As soon as the both left, Nikolai stood up and roared with anger. He was tired, he was stuck with an annoying man lover, his knife has blunted and his brother is.. Is not with him! The boy angrily kicked the suitcase, full of idiotic flashy clothes and which was the property of the Pole,but he didn't care,he was sad, he... Belarus jumped on his bed and bit into the pillow, tears spilling from his eyes. It wasn't fair, that little wimp didn't even wanted to be with his dear brother,no,no.. He wants to be loved by him...What does he do wrong? Nikolai sobbed into the pillow, stains marking the fabric. He will get what he wants, the boy though bitting it fiercely.

...

"How was she,Mattie?"

"Pretty good."

"Oh"

"Yeah"

"Okay,then,bye!" he shouted out and ran away.

...

Bleachtkrodhdhsosbdn. Writing a fan fiction is hard. But I will try to reach as many words as I can!-dramatic music- Anyways,I wrote this at 4 A.M. Don't judge me,I will probably edit this later. Ugh,I have a Chemistry test today... i will die. So umm,I'm writing an angsty one shot, I will upload it this week. And I saw that I have people who wait for an upload! I thank you,because you are the ones who made me to slap myself. Of course,I thank to those who read it anonymously too! And,oh,I found friends in ff c:::: Okay,see you later,guys,I hope this will be as fast as I want!


End file.
